


Maxvid day 5 Winter

by jeurfleur



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeurfleur/pseuds/jeurfleur
Summary: Max and David get stuck out in the cold. Max either warms up for once or dies in the cold.





	Maxvid day 5 Winter

“the fuck is winter camp, who the FUCK decided winter camp is a thing?” max muttered to himself, his breath puffing out in foggy bursts. The group of children's pitter patter steps in the snow contrast to the long strides of their counselor’s long strides.

“well max, of someone had read his pamphlet, he'd know about camp Campbell's wonderful winter survival camp!” David stated loudly, ignoring maxes cursing while gleefully marching the campers out to lake lilac, far frozen in early December. “all you campers are about to learn how to properly enjoy the wonderland of winter, and science winter, aaaaand magic winter, and space wint…” 

“space winter!” space kid yelled.

“bullshit” max interjected. “And I'm honestly not surprised in the least that every one of our parents was a hundred percent ready and willing to dump us back here for another two weeks”

“daw max, that's not true” Nikki said, “our parents sent us here to learn the ways of advanced winter survival” Nikki said this while striking various impromptu kung fu moves, stunted completely by her stiff winter coat.

“that's right max” Harrison said, “my parents even put me out early to get a head start… on the porch… a whole night early”

Max knead his brows together with his fingers. Only five minutes out of the cabin and he was almost out of fucks. He thought he was in the clear earlier that morning without a proper winter coat, but David had produced a large pink coat that swallowed max.

“by the way who's fucking coat is this?” max asked irritated, barely able to walk in the clearly adult coat.

“oh that's gwen’s” David explained.

“isn't gwen coming with us?” Neil asked.

Molly, you bet twins in that poker game, there had better be another baby in there 

The tv shone warmly on gwen’s face as she snuggled into her blanket, at peace.

“she's… taking care of very important camp responsibilities” David said nervously. After another couple minutes of stalling, David broke into a large smile. 

“well land o’Goshen campers, here we are!” David yelled, flourishing his arms to present the frozen lake.

The campers stood in awkward silence.

“land o...larnd o gosh...what are we doing at the lake?” Neil stammered. “its kinda frozen, and I doubt we have the proper equipment for ice sports.” 

“well Neil, it just so happens that yesterday, the quartermaster found a pair of Cameron Campbell© premium ice skates” David said excitedly pulling the skates from behind his back. “we only have one pair so you'll have to share, but by the end of the day you'll all practically be a group of Nancy Kerrigans.” while the reference went over the kids heads, space kid raised his hand.

“but David, the pamphlet already had ice skating on it, what were we going to skate on before?” David smiled nervously and remembered the pile of old boots with butter knives glued on he had in his cabin.

“who the fuck cares?” max interrupted. “this is some high grade bullshit David, you expect us to just stand around freezing our dicks off while you try and teach each one of these dangerously inept fucks how to ice skate one at a time? I'm going back to where this coat came from, get some cocoa, and catch the tail end of the third season of gang banged prison gangs in a warm cabin. Peace out” Max flipped the collar of the pink coat and began walking away.

David's ears flared crimson as his eyes darted around, the campers looking back at him questioningly, some nudging the same way max was going. Panicking, David planted the skates in front of the ice, marched over to max, and plucked him up by the coat.

“why max, how good of you to volunteer to go first!”

“hey, HEY WHAT THE FUCK” max flailed about uselessly as David carried him like a kitten over to the skates. David firmly planted max’s feet into the skates and began trying to wrestle him still while he buckled them shut.

“I wonder why there were ice skates in Campbell's lab” Neil wondered

“I think I remember them being in there actually” space kid mentioned “I remember cuz they were in the rockets and explosives section”

“WHAT!?” max screamed in terror just as David's finger brushed on a small switch on the ice skates.

Before David could process what he'd done, the backs of the skates opened up into jets and the two were gone, traveling a high speed across lake lilac. He gripped hard on Mac's torso trying to hang on while both of them screamed louder than they ever had before in the face of impending death.

“I swear to god David, if I die here I'm dragging you're ass to hell with-” before max could finish his threat, the couple had reached the flowerscout camps dock, which happened to form a steep ramp for loading crates of cookies. The campers on the snowy shore watched until the two disappeared, then rose up on the horizon like a jet plane, trailing smoke into the deep forest.

 

The hours pass by quickly when you're passed out, and seemingly minutes later max’s eyes fluttered open. The cold hit him hard as he realized they had not in fact been passed out for minutes, but hours, as max gazed up what looked like a long mining shaft to see a sky full of stars.

“oh my go- David, DA-VID” max slapped David's face, once for both syllables of his name.

“wha, wuuuh” David begrudgingly managed to wake up thanks to max’s gently persuasion. The cold would have hit David just as suddenly as it did max, except for the wedding pain that hit him far harder in his arm. 

“the fucks wrong with you, you have to get us out of here” max shouted at David's face, following David's eyes over to his extended arm, which seemed to be bending in the wrong direction. “HOLY SHIT” max screamed even louder. His breathing sped up to a panicked rate, filling the space with fog. He started to pace around the small space, interpreting into his head, imagining dying in a hole with David.

“max, ouchy” David grit his teeth, he needed to calm max down. “max please”

“please what David? Calm down? Look at your arm! Its about as straight as Nurf! And look how far down we are, where are we!?” David, trying to slow his breathing, tried again.

“We must have landed in one of the old mine shafts”

“you think!?” max shouted

“max!” David shouted back. Max met David's stare and stood still. David didn't often actually look that sincere. At that moment his eyes looked a bit like they did the night at the pizza place.

“max” David starred, more quietly. “gosh max there's no way my arm isn't broken, and there's no way I'm going to be able to climb us out of here. We're going to have to wait for someone to find us.” max began to panic again.

“You can't be serious, you mean our lives are completely up to those fucking morons?” max looked at David dead in the eyes and David stared back affirming his fears.

“I know you don't respect me much max” max felt a twinge of guilt at that “but I do have training to survive out here. Please listen to me at least till we get back to camp.” David's words calmed max down a bit. If there was one thing David was good at it was nature shit, and hearing David assume they'd make it home was comforting. Max took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“okay okay, you're right. And damned if I'm going to die alone here with you.” David smiled weakly, then hissed in pain.

“should… should we be doing something about that?” max pointed at David's arm. He had started to shiver again, noticing the cold without the adrenalin.

“I don't think there's anything in here to help with that no, but right now we need to focus on staying warm.” max noticed David shivering as well. “max, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but we need to huddle together.” 

max grimaced. That did indeed sound shitty, but deep down he knew that made sense. Even max knew that much from movies. Sighing in acceptance, max began to maneuver both their coats in a sort of makeshift sleeping bag, but David cut him off.

“max no that's, well that's right but were going to need skin contact to actually exchange heat. I'm afraid your going to have to help me with my shirt though.” max paused for a moment before realizing what David meant.

“nooooooOOOOOOOOO way.” max said, almost calmly. “no way is that a real thing. We are not fucking-” max’s cheeks burned red “fucking bumping uglies out here! I don't know what sick shit you've got in that head but no way”

“max please!” David croaked, clearly in more pain than he'd been letting on. “please, I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious and I don't want you to die out here.” suddenly David looked very pathetic, shivering, sniffling and hurting. Max’s cheeks burned again while he considered quickly. He didn't want to die either, and if he was being honest he didn't want David to die either.

“fuckin okay but I'm only going down to my underwear.” max mumbled. David nodded, and max helped him remove his shirt. David cried out for a moment in pain and max began to feel guilty again.

he kept remembering that lopsided smile David gave him that night. He kept thinking about how much David wanted him to be safe, and how much he had refused to admit he wanted those feelings from an adult.

After David was set in between the coats max quickly removed his clothes down to his briefs and quickly darted into the coats. David bent his knees still clad in his snow pants up to cocoon max, and pulled him close with his good arm. Now maxes entire face was a deep red. He hesitated for a moment, but soon max was clinging to David's torso with both his arms and legs. Half to warm himself and half to warm David up.

Neither of max nor David had much fat on them, but slowly the pair began to warm up. Max also began to relax his head onto David's chest, finding it surprisingly soft. 

“fuckin girly skin” max thought, trying not to noticed the softness against the rest of him. He tried to listen to David's breath, which had evened out somewhat. He chanced a peek up at David's face.

David was staring up into space, barely hanging onto consciousness. His face was turning red like maxes from what was probably a fever. Max stared at his glassy eyes, and his smile. He considered that he was smiling because he was happy that max was safe.

At that moment max really began to notice how soft and warm David felt.

All over.

He began to really feel how David had him hugged between his chest and legs. Max was still scared. Scared of maybe never being found. But he began to let himself feel comforted, and warm all over. 

David was on the brink of passing out, but he needed to know that max was safe. At least the inside of the coats seemed warm. He was worried that him and max were too thin. Max never ate as much as he needed.

David felt max cling to him harder, and felt something harden against his stomach. Looking down in half surprise half fever haze he saw max looking up at him, wide eyed and blushing. The first reaction David had was surprise, embarrassment. But very quickly max seemed like he was about to move away. David gripped hard against max, clamping him with his legs.

“max, max its okay, its perfectly natural.” max stared aghast, not even able to bring his voice up at how goody two shoes and embarrassing David could be even now. “max really its okay…” David slurred. “please, its okay, just please stay… stay warm…” David's eyes began to drift closed, and soon out of shear exhaustion David passed out.

Max stayed frozen, with the same shire eyed expression, brain frozen for a few more minutes. David had begun snoring rhythmically, his chest rising and falling, and max was still feeling every movement. 

“Jesus fucking Christ please go down” max vocally tried to will his erection away. This was not the time or the place. David and him were trapped, David was hurt and passed out from fever. But still, David was so soft and warm…

“eep!” max chirped, quickly pretending he'd never made a sound like that. David seemed to be dreaming, and his hand had drifted down. Soon, max felt his ass being reflexively fondled lightly by David's hands. 

“oh dear Christ” max mumbled. He noticed himself sweating. He noticed David sweating.David mumbling in his sleep, and grabbing harder on max’s ass. It wasnt long either before Max felt something else on his ass.

“oh Christ!” max practically squeaked. He swallowed hard, and wiggled his butt, confirming that yes, David's penis was getting hard, and was trapped between max's butt and David's legs, squeezed tight. Max tried to stay stock still, any stray movement only encouraging his own erection. 

“Then again”, max thought, I guess were warm. He also thought about how much David was hurt. “maybe it wouldn't hurt” he thought. He looked back up at David's face, seeing a smile creep up on David. Very suddenly max felt very fuzzy. David seemed suddenly sweet, or maybe not so suddenly. 

Between David's boner and his own, max felt ready to explode. He was brimming with contradictory emotional feelings, ready to burst, but his dick felt so good.

“shiiiiiit I don't care anymore” fumbling with the opening of his briefs, max let his dick pop out and moaned loudly into the cold air. His tiny dick was hard enough to saw through timber and he had never felt something so warm on it as David's stomach. Quickly with abandon max began to rock his hips, pressing against David and at the same time rubbing his ass crack against David's cock, hard as max at this point. 

David was moaning in a low groggy voice, and maxes moaning only got louder. After about five minutes of humping max was shouting. He didn't want it to feel good but David's cock sliding along his butt was making him harder. David's soft hot tummy, so good on his dick. 

And David loved him so much.

Without warning the rock wall of the mine shaft exploded. Sending dust and bits of stone into the surrounding area. 

“whu, wut?” David woke up with a start, dazily darting his head from side to side.

“finally! I thought I'd never find you guys.” nikky proclaimed victorious, standing proud in a hole in the wall. Max and David stared wide eyed at the sudden and random savior, not quite comprehending the moment. Very suddenly both of them remembered their current state and froze. Nicky cocked her head to one side unquestioningly, looking from their discarded clothes to them.

“oh good, you two got naked to stay warm, excellent winter survival instincts.” she nodded approvingly. “hey everyone!” Nikki yelled down a connecting mine tunnel behind her while running back to the search group “I found them! max was screaming really loud” 

A quick moment of non awareness, and max bolted out of the coats at the speed of light back to his clothes. David, his awareness returning, (and after painfully remembering his broken arm no thanks to max jumping off of him) he noticed a slight tent in his pants, slowly lowering. He felt his stomach, and felt a bit of wetness. He looked at max, who looked haggard, tears brimming in his eyelids as he quickly dressed.

“oh” David thought “OH” David started to panic, now fully alert. Firstly over how embarrassed he was, but then over how upset max obviously was. “I need to say something” David's mind raced “but god I can't say the wrong thing. What would max say right now?”

“max?” David said. Max turned hesitantly, half expecting David to try the “its natural” building again.

“I've probably creeped him out for life.” max thought, getting closer to shutting down. Another moment passed waiting before David followed up.

“at least this was better than freezing it off at the lake huh?” max stared at David, David's mouth in a lopsided smile.

Max didn't react for a bit, the silence of the mine returning. David worried he'd done wrong, but soon his shirt hit his face after max threw it, and David heard max chuckling.

“shut the fuck up camp man” max smiled a bit back at David. 

“the fuck kind of freak of nature is happening here?” Gwen wondered loudly, suddenly in the hole in the wall, also not believing the two fuckers were seemingly getting along.

“David's nips miss my bod too much and are dangerously hard.” max quipped, cooly passing by gwen into the tunnel.

“gweeeeen, I broke my arm.” David whined. Gwen sighed and prepared for a long trip back with these two.


End file.
